Despertar
by Queen Kumo
Summary: Falco está decidido a ayudar en la batalla, la única forma es despertar sus poderes con ayuda de la reina ¿Cómo podrá hacerlo? Spoiler del manga.


Holiiiiii, aquí de nuevo con un One shot que espero les guste

Disclaimer: SnK s propiedad de Hajime Isayama

-El señor Armin había indicado que la cabaña se encontraba en un territorio lejano y escondido, precisamente después de recorrer un gran tramo de la gran meseta al norte de shingashina.

-Falco, creo que el "señor Armin" solo quería alejarte del peligro- suspiró justo detrás de el tratando de no caer del caballo en el que iban montados.

Llevaban ya algunas horas cabalgando, comenzaba a atardecer y podían ver en el horizonte algunas montañas del norte de Paradise. Armin les había indicado ir a buscar a la reina Historia, la cual podría ayudar a falco para poder contactar con sus memorias y saber las debilidades de cada titán. Gaby no estaba segura de que fuera una buena idea ir sin armas hasta aquel lugar, pero el rubio capitán les aseguró que no habría ningún problema.

Mikasa les otorgó un poco de comida que llevaban en las alforjas del caballo para que pudieran descansar en algún momento o recuperar energía. Connie les dio un mapa que Sasha había hecho de los terrenos norteños de la isla hacía ya 3 años, pero aún útiles para viajar. Por último, Reiner escribió una rápida carta a la reina y le retiró las armas a Gaby, esto fue raro para ella, ya que nunca la dejaba ir sin armas a algún lugar.

Salieron al medio día mientras los demás planeaban el ataque a Eren, al parecer llegar a la reina también era uno de los planes de este por eso era mejor llegar primero.

En el camino habían parado algunas ocasiones para comer algo y dar de beber al caballo que cargaba con ambos, era extraño sentir tanta tranquilidad en una isla donde reinaba el caos. Justo ahora que el sol comenzaba a bajar sentían el viento frío del norte golpeando levemente sus mejillas, por suerte iban preparados con una capa grande con unas alas de 2 colores pintadas en esta. Gaby no entendía el arte de los erdianos.

Después de un rato en silencio divisaron una cabaña pequeña, era una granja en medio de la nada, podían ver algunas ovejas pastando no muy lejos del lugar y de la chimenea de la cabaña salía un poco de humo. Al acercarse un poco más lentos alcanzaron a escuchar un ladrido de un perro que se encontraba en el porche de la cabaña. Decidieron bajar del caballo antes de acercarse.

-Falco ¿Qué haremos si solo es una trampa? - preguntó Gaby en voz baja mientras caminaban hacia el lugar. El perro seguía ladrando y en algún punto vieron como de la cabaña salía un hombre y solo los miraba desde lejos mientras acariciaba la cabeza del perro que ahora solo estaba sentado a su lado.

-tienes que calmarte, no pasará nada…

-tu siempre confías ciegamente en todos y literalmente has estado a punto de morir por eso

-shhhh- fue lo único que dijo el y al acercarse más vieron que el hombre bajaba del porche para darles la… bienvenida.

\- ¡hey! ¿de dónde vienen? - dijo el mayor antes de que se acercaran.

\- ¿Qué te importa? ¿Dónde está la reina? - continuó Gaby y esta vez Falco la miró con molestia, ella solo alzó los hombros y desvió la mirada. El hombre frente a ellos se cruzó de brazos.

-ve-venimos de parte del señor Armin y la…- no se acordaba del nombre de los soldados a los que pertenecía -la hermandad de reconocimiento-

Antes de poder decir algo de ambas partes, escucharon una voz que les hablaba desde el porche de la casa.

-Legión de reconocimiento

Las tres personas dirigieron la mirada hacia donde estaba el origen de la voz, el hombre frente a ellos sonrió con ternura, Gaby solo abrió y cerró la boca como un pez mientras miraba con asombro y Falco solo abrió los ojos muy grandes y se ruborizó hasta las orejas.

La mujer frente a ellos era hermosa, su cabello rubio llegaba hasta mitad de su espalda, era liso y brillante; su piel era blanca como la leche y contrastaba un poco con el vestido color café que llevaba puesto y enmarcaba una gran panza de madre. Los ojos de esta eran azules como el cielo de verano, su nariz era pequeña y sus labios carnosos y rosados. La voz de aquella diosa era clara y cantarina, aun así, transmitía autoridad.

Falco sabía que la conocía de alguna parte, pero nunca la había visto, ni siquiera en los informes sobre la isla se hablaba sobre ella.

\- ¿qué vienen a hacer aquí 2 niños como ustedes? - preguntó mientras el hombre le ayudaba a bajar las escaleras.

-vinimos a buscar a la reina, Armin dijo que ayudaría a Falco a contactar las memorias del titán mandíbula- dijo Gaby sin perder tiempo. Una expresión severa se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer rubia y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Falco. Este no dijo nada.

-tu… tu te la comiste- dijo ella de manera acusatoria.

Él se sobresaltó y negó sin encontrar palabras para decirle, afortunadamente Gaby estaba ahí y se interpuso entre ambos para mirar directamente a la mujer.

-El se comió al señor Gaillard, no se comió a ninguna "ella". Es usted la reina Historia ¿sí o no? - volvió a preguntar, esta vez la mujer solo miró al chico y dijo una sola palabra.

\- ¿Ymir?

Y fue todo, el chico se sintió mareado y comenzó a ver borroso, cayó de rodillas en el césped, escuchaba la voz de Gaby algo lejana y luego se desmayó.

Al despertar se encontraba acostado en un diván, al parecer dentro de la cabaña, ya había anochecido y estaba solo el frente a la chimenea. Había soñado muchas cosas, entre ellas soñó con una chica, mejor dicho, que él estaba en el cuerpo de una chica morena y veía a la mujer rubia aún más joven, al señor Armin, a Mikasa, Eren e incluso al tío de Gaby y sus compañeros Berth y Annie. Fue un sueño extraño.

-Por fin despertaste

Escuchó a la mujer de antes que llegaba a la estancia y se sentaba en una silla mecedora justo frente a él.

-usted ¿Quién es? - preguntó sentándose en el diván

-Me llamo Historia- dijo mientras acariciaba su vientre

-usted… usted es la reina

Ella solo asintió.

-lo que el señor Armin dijo… de ayudarme ¿usted puede? - preguntó poniendo sus manos en las rodillas y mirando esperanzado a la mujer rubia.

-creo que lo que Armin quería era que dijera el nombre de Ymir para poder activar tus poderes

\- ¿activar?

Lo siguiente fue 1 hora de la explicación de sus poderes y las memorias. Ahora estaba preparado para regresar y poder ayudar, aunque fuese un poco en la guerra contra Eren.


End file.
